


Lasting Impression

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine visit the Museum of Sex and Blaine is unexpectedly captivated by something he sees in the gift shop.





	Lasting Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be catching up on Klaine Advent, but then this happened instead. Oops?
> 
> Thanks to [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly) for the beta! Responsibility for any excessive use of ellipses is entirely my own. ;)

Kurt and Blaine finally had a rare Saturday where they were both free for the entire day. They’d finished settling in to their new apartment and for once neither of them had work or a performance or a rehearsal scheduled. They decided it would be fun to check out the Museum of Sex, which Elliott had been encouraging them to do since they’d moved back to the city and he realized it wasn’t far from their new place near NYU.

“Would you have thought a few years ago that I’d ever set foot in a museum dedicated to sex?” Kurt asked.

“Back then? Nope. But you definitely aren’t that baby penguin anymore, Kurt. I would know.” Blaine winked at him as they walked in.

“Well, it _is_ mostly due to your bad influence,” Kurt teased back.

They enjoyed the exhibits, but they were also eager to return to the gift shop that served as the museum’s entrance. It had been a while since they’d updated their collection of toys, and it seemed like the kind of place that might have some unique items.  

Blaine’s breath hitched when he saw a display of small leather paddles and a single crop lying across the shelf next to them. He felt suddenly rooted to the spot where he was standing, yet simultaneously drawn to the items. He had an urge to reach out and finger the tongue of the crop. But Kurt had already walked past them to check out the selection of cock rings and dildos, so Blaine tore himself away and joined him. This was more familiar territory. As excited as Blaine was to get home and try the new toys they picked out though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that had overcome him when he saw the paddles. He wasn’t sure what it was about them that had made such an impression on him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known such things existed. He’d seen his share of porn after all. But seeing them there in front of him had sent his heart racing in a way that had never happened just seeing them on a screen. Weeks later he still couldn’t let go of the idea of Kurt spanking him with one of the slim paddles, or stop imagining what the sting of that crop would feel like against his skin. If anything he found himself thinking about it more as time went on. The pull on his heart was like nothing he’d experienced before with what should have been just another toy, and he knew he had to tell Kurt. This wasn’t going to just go away.

He’d never been shy about discussing sex with Kurt—he’d set that precedent before they were even dating. But this felt bigger somehow, and he was nervous about bringing it up. They were curled up in bed one night when Blaine decided to broach the subject. “Do you remember when we were at the Museum of Sex a few weeks ago?”

“Of course,” Kurt answered. “What about it?”

“There was something in the gift shop…” Blaine began. His heartbeat quickened. And god he hoped Kurt would be on board, because this had become more than just some kinky desire for him. It felt like a need that was burning from his very core. “Kurt, when I saw it, it was like a switch flipped inside me or something. I can’t explain it. They had these leather paddles, just small ones, and there was a riding crop… I can’t stop thinking about them. I want… I _need_ …” He trailed off, stumbling over his words, not sure how to express what he was feeling.

Kurt’s mind scrambled to make sense of what Blaine was trying to say. There were two ways he could be going with this, and he was pretty sure he knew his husband well enough to guess which one he meant. 

“You want me to spank you?” Kurt asked. Sure he’d smacked Blaine’s ass while he fucked him before, but when it happened it was always on instinct in the heat of the moment. What Blaine was asking for sounded much more deliberate than that.

“It’s more than that though. I just...yes, god yes, I want you to…” At its very simplest it was true. He wasn’t sure if he could even put all the feelings he’d been having into words.

But Kurt seemed to get it. He could tell how much this was affecting Blaine. “Hey, shhh,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s curls. “This is really important to you, isn’t it? It’s not just some fantasy…”

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for understanding me. I know I’m not making a whole lot of sense. But yes. This isn’t just my dick thinking _oh hey, that’d be fun_. It feels like it’s coming from somewhere deep inside me. Like I need it. I need you…”

Kurt dropped a kiss on top of Blaine’s head. “Then we’ll do it,” he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “We can go back to the shop tomorrow and get whatever you want.”

~

The paddles came with various designs carved into them, designs that would transfer to Blaine’s skin when Kurt spanked him. “Which one do you want?” Kurt asked as they stood in front of the display.

“I think you should choose,” Blaine said. “You’re the one who’ll really get to see the results, after all.”

“Well, in that case… I think not _SLUT_. You are kind of slutty when you’ve been drinking,” Kurt teased with a knowing look that made Blaine laugh despite himself, “but that’s not what this is about. So that leaves _LOVE_ or a heart…”

Blaine allowed himself to finger first one and then the other as Kurt deliberated.

“I think the heart. We don’t always need words for our love, and I have a feeling this might be one of those times…” He grabbed one from the display and turned it over in his hand, then slapped it gently against his own palm. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered back. His breath had been stolen when he saw the paddle in Kurt’s hand.

“Did you want to get the crop too?” Kurt asked.

Yes, Blaine wanted it. The idea of it had ignited something inside him, but he was still a little afraid of it too. “I...can we start with just the paddle? I want it, but…”

Kurt reached out to grab his hand and stroked his thumb soothingly against Blaine’s skin. “This was your idea, remember? If you’re not ready, then we’ll just get the paddle today. If you decide you want more, we can always come back.”

Blaine smiled up at him, grateful for the reassurance. “Okay.”

~

As they walked home Blaine couldn’t help but think about how the leather would feel against his ass. Part of him wanted to strip as soon as they got in the door and ask Kurt to spank him, but the bigger part knew this was something more than just that base desire. “Kurt, can we maybe, now that we have the paddle… I don’t want to just use it for the sake of using it. I want it to be more natural. I want to be making love to you and then ask you for it when I feel like I need it. Is that okay?”

“God, of course Blaine,” Kurt said. “That sounds like the far less awkward option if you ask me!”

“Okay, good. Just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

When they got home, Kurt slid the paddle into their nightstand drawer. Just knowing it was there sent a thrill through Blaine.

There was a slightly awkward undercurrent of sexual tension between them as they went about their days, trying to get homework and housework done around the apartment. Eventually Blaine couldn’t take it anymore. “Kurt, come to bed?”

“It might be dark out, Blaine, but it’s only... “

Blaine interrupted him. “Kurt,” he repeated with a meaningful look, “Come to bed...”

“Oh!”

Blaine laughed and reached out his hand for his husband. “Come on,” he said, “there are things I want to do to you…”

They kissed their way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, tugging at each other’s clothes to try to reach bare skin. Blaine reached for Kurt’s fly, opening it and pushing his jeans and briefs out of the way. He wasted no time sinking his mouth down over Kurt’s cock. Sucking Kurt off was one of Blaine’s favorite things to do, and the familiarity of it soothed him even as the anticipation of trying out the new paddle built. He knew he’d been the one to say he wanted it to come up naturally, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to resist its lure now that it was in their possession. Eventually Blaine found himself naked on his hands and knees with Kurt’s tongue licking teasing circles around his rim.

Kurt kneaded the flesh of Blaine’s ass as he lapped at his hole, then shifted to suckle at Blaine’s smooth balls. Blaine whimpered as the heat of Kurt’s mouth enveloped him while the air cooled the saliva left behind on his sensitive skin.

“Kurt… oh god don’t stop…”

“Greedy,” Kurt teased as he licked back up towards Blaine’s hole.

“For you. Always for you. You make me feel so good…” He spread his knees wider to give Kurt better access, and Kurt continued the loop his tongue had been traveling between Blaine’s balls and his rim. He rubbed his thumb over Blaine’s perineum and Blaine pushed back against him, chasing his pleasure. As his ass strained upwards, his mind’s eye saw their new paddle sweeping down in Kurt’s hand to meet it. A muffled, involuntary _uhh_ escaped Blaine’s throat at the imagined contact.

“Kurt, please…” His hand fumbled towards the drawer at their bedside, even though he knew he couldn’t reach it from his current position.

“Do you want the paddle, baby?” Kurt asked as he smoothed his palm over Blaine’s ass.

Just hearing Kurt ask him that sent a jolt of need through Blaine. “Yes. Please yes…”

“Okay,” Kurt said as he leaned over and retrieved it from the drawer. He touched it to Blaine’s shoulder and dragged it ever so gently down his back, making him shiver. He stopped when the paddle was flat against Blaine’s rounded cheek. The black leather looked lovely against his skin. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“So ready… Kurt, please…” Blaine all but begged.

Kurt lifted the paddle, caressing Blaine’s ass one last time with his other hand before bringing his arm back down; the paddle landed with an audible smack against Blaine’s cheek. Blaine gasped but didn’t pull away. The feeling he’d had standing in the gift shop returned and with each stroke it intensified. He felt the sting of the leather on his ass but he didn’t feel the pain. His heart soared and he called out Kurt’s name over and over.

“Kurt, god, I’m so close...please. Please touch me…”

Kurt dropped the paddle and reached around to stroke Blaine’s cock, his own nestled between Blaine’s now rosy, heart-speckled cheeks.

Blaine cried out as his orgasm hit, and collapsed sideways onto the bed afterwards to avoid the wet spot.

Seeing Blaine come undone had Kurt close to the edge himself and with a few tugs of his own cock he was spurting over Blaine, streaks of white splashing against his reddened skin. He lowered himself down and spooned up against Blaine to hold him close, not even caring about the mess. “Are you okay?” he whispered and kissed Blaine’s shoulder.

“So okay, Kurt…” Blaine answered. “Thank you…”

“Was it what you wanted? What you thought it would be?”

Blaine twisted his head around to look him in the eye. “It was better,” he said earnestly. “You make me feel so safe, so loved. Being able to trust you with this… I can’t even describe how it made me feel inside, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled warmly back at him. He might not fully understand what Blaine has gotten from what just happened but he knew he’d rarely seen him so content, and it made his own heart swell to know that it was because of what he’d done. He’d expected to feel more hesitant about spanking Blaine, but after the first stroke his nerves had dissipated. The sounds Blaine had made let him know he was enjoying it, and that allowed him to relax and enjoy it too. And if he was being completely honest, the markings on Blaine’s skin turned him on. He could see himself wielding the crop on him, and he found himself hoping that Blaine would decide that he wanted it sooner rather than later. He didn’t know what that meant either, but he believed in the strength of their love and the depth of their trust; he knew they would figure it out together. For now, he gently wiped away the mess on Blaine’s ass with a washcloth he grabbed from the nightstand, then wrapped his arms around his husband, who was already drifting peacefully off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Museum of Sex is a real place in NYC. [museumofsex.com](https://www.museumofsex.com/)
> 
> And they really do have Blaine's [paddles](http://www.mosexstore.com/fetish/12-leather-impression-paddle.html).


End file.
